


Someday

by Rrrrrrrrrivulet1009



Category: The Strokes
Genre: Julian woke up and found out some changes about his body, M/M, Other, PWP, everyone could be bottom, yes some of the parts are F/M physically
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrrrrrrrivulet1009/pseuds/Rrrrrrrrrivulet1009
Summary: One day Julian woke up at 10am and found out his thing somehow disappeared and there is a new organ under. Well...What could possibly happened anyway? Julian thought…
Relationships: Julian Casablancas/Fabrizio Moretti/Albert Hammond Jr./Nick Valensi/Nikolai Fraiture
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cheesy fanfics... make sure to check all tags before reading

*Julian/Fab  
写的不好，注意避雷

你应当知道。  
在母亲的子宫里婴儿快乐地喝血。  
那血，胜过酒。  
那子宫，胜过花园。  
\----鲁米《火》  
（无意义的一段插入罢了） 

—————

朱利安缓缓裹着被子里翻了个身，闭着眼把深色的布料拉过头顶，蜷缩在床上。

他迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，慢悠悠的滚到床边，揉着本就凌乱不堪的头发打了个哈欠，像闭着眼伸懒腰的长毛猫，摸着眼睛走进洗手间。

站在马桶前，朱利安懒洋洋的摸到内裤边，然后拽下去坐到马桶上，又揉着眼睛打算站起来。当他打算扶着上厕所时，却摸了个空。然后他脱掉裤子，走回镜子前，再三确认。大腿间空空荡荡，除此之外似乎没什么变化；腿间原本就稀疏的毛发似乎更少了。他按了按肚子，没什么感觉，手向下探去，摸到的是湿热的入口，他伸了两个指节进去，抽出来，戳了一下红色的阴蒂，却首先感受到了一点快感和随之而来的膀胱的不适。于是朱利安坐到马桶上，决定总之先解放一下自己的膀胱。他伸手扯了点纸巾，不习惯的向下擦去，然后丢掉纸巾，穿上裤子。

拍了点水到脸上，慢吞吞的洗漱，然后朱利安又低头看了看空着的裆部，似乎也没什么影响，然后他走了出去。

—————

朱利安喝掉了杯子里最后一口酒，放下杯子，走向半躺在沙发上看电视的Fab。

“Fab”朱利安说，坐到fab旁边，有着可爱笑容和卷发的男孩转过头来，还没等Fab开口问，朱利安就抓着男孩的肩跨坐了上去，“Man what the fuck…？唔！” 朱利安不打算给机会让Fab完成这句话，用酒精味的吻堵住了男孩的嘴，与其说是吻，更像是小兽的撕咬。男孩睁大了眼睛，即使他们直接从不缺少亲吻，这可跟之前的完全不同。酒精中掺着铁锈味，湿热的呼吸间响着细小的水声，唇齿间争夺着空气，男孩们的嘴唇变得红肿。

“ouch！”等朱利安终于松开男孩的嘴唇，Fab擦着下巴，笑着抱怨道，“Jules，你要干什么，我下唇都快被你咬穿了，要知道，唇钉可不是这样穿的。”

朱利安俯下身子，嘴唇贴着Fab的耳朵，Fab感受到朱利安的呼吸吹在脖子上，张嘴吐字的细小声响清晰的传到鼓膜。这也有点太过了，Fab心想，可爱的红晕爬到男孩脸上，可朱利安看起来没喝多少啊。

“Fabby, wanna fuck a pussy?” 

懒散粘腻的低音从耳边传来，碾压着Fab的耳朵，身上人暗示意味的抬起身往下坐一点，让下身接触到男孩均匀的大腿。然后他爬起来，扯下男孩的牛仔裤和内裤，分开发红的双唇，含了进去。

Fab从那句话起就开始大脑一片空白，在大腿感受到腿间空无一物按压时像是受到惊吓的小狗一样抬起头看着朱利安。可怜的男孩受到的刺激可不止这些，Fab感受到软厚的唇贴过来，被柔软的，介乎滚烫的东西包围时差点跳起来，一下子顶到了朱利安的嗓子；朱利安放开了Fab，难受的眯着眼睛咳了几下，有些生气的对上男孩受惊的目光，然后又含进去。舌头在小孔前打转，用指甲轻轻刮着微微凸出的血管。愧疚感在Fab对上朱利安生气的目光和看到发红湿润的的眼角时涌上，还在惊吓之余的男孩不敢乱动，只好在快感中咬着下唇憋住呻吟，双手抓扯着自己的T恤下摆。

朱利安终于暂时放过了男孩的阴茎，他站起身，几撮头发贴在脸上，眼角有些红，丰厚红肿的嘴唇让人移不开眼；他脱下紧身牛仔裤，连内裤一起，踩到地上然后踢到一边，自己跪上宽大的沙发，身下是终于松开衣摆的Fab。

“Come on Fabby, don’t be that nervous, it won’t be that hard will it? You look even tenser than our first time man. ” 

朱利安的声音沙哑，语气带着调笑，他揉着男孩的柔软的黑色卷发，在额头上留下一个湿润的吻。

他拉过男孩的手，向身下探去;摸到稀疏毛发间的缝隙，掰开软肉，探向那个湿热的入口。他把男孩的手指放在阴蒂上。自己推进去一根手指，在阴道柔软的内壁转着圈，然后是第二根，比剪 刀似的熟练的开合，挤压的水声噗哧噗哧的响着。Fab像是终于缓过来了一点，红着脸盯着朱利安那 个从未有过的器官，有些僵硬的捏了下软肉间的阴蒂。朱利安明显的抖了一下，喘气声变得急促， 他脸红的厉害，有些跪不稳的晃了晃，用一只手抵着Fab的肩膀来支撑，男孩摸到手间变得更加湿 润。于是Fab又凭着跟女孩上床的经验开始按摩那小巧的器官。 

“我可没想到会...那么...天呐......” 朱利安断断续续的嘟囔道，也许已经是呻吟出这些字眼，Fab可 从来没有⻅过朱利安这样喘过，抖的像是什么濒死挣扎的动物，朱利安的手指还伸在自己身体里， 可半个身子已经只能靠Fab半扶着支撑，Fab可从没⻅过一个女孩有这样激烈的反应，朱利安也没 有。 

“Jules你还好吗?要么还是先停一下...毕竟...” Fab停了下来，有些担心的问。 “我没事，” 

‘啵’的一声，朱利安终于把手指抽了出来，半透明的液体沾满了他的手指，他随手在衣服上蹭了蹭，撩开了挡在眼前的凌乱碎发，“不用担心这个。” 

朱利安揉了一下Fab的阴茎，抬起腰扶着坐了下去。

湿热紧致一下子包裹了Fab，朱利安稍稍动了两下，然后递给Fab一个“take over it”的眼神，交 换了一个吻，像平时一样的亲吻，不过更热烈，意味着更多。 

朱利安感觉被塞满了，带着拉扯的刺痛，努力调整呼吸却因动弹不得只好僵着身子搂住Fab的脖子。他不是没有跟男人做过，只不过这次开拓的新器官似乎非常不y愿让人适应，像是一下子又变回了⻘少年，只能紧张兮兮的探索着年轻的躯体。 

Fab下意识像是安慰小动物一样拍了拍朱利安的因紧张而颤抖的后颈，托着少经阳光照射而苍白柔软的后腰，把朱利安放倒在沙发上。他俯身亲下去，交换了一个甜腻的吻，捧着朱利安的脸，然后两人都笑出声；男孩们的额头相抵着，头发乱糟糟的纠缠在一起，像是热恋中的年轻情侣。

朱利安裸露的双腿勾上Fab的腰，让两人连接的部位又深入一些，Fab往前试探性的顶了一下，有意无意的压到新生的阴蒂，换来一声不常见的可爱喘息。

于是Fab开始缓缓抽动，抽插带来的水声充斥着房间，滚烫的呻吟从交融的肉体间传出，那是情人间最好的话语。

皮制沙发上留下两人的压痕，地上丢着几件衣服，垃圾桶里塞了几团揉皱的纸巾，浴室水声响着，响着。

\--  
对不起写不动了，就先到这里吧。。。  
tbc.?


End file.
